


I think he did it

by Nessamelda145



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats and Ships, Cheating, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Marriage, Unhappy Ending, it's not a HEA, people die, rose knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessamelda145/pseuds/Nessamelda145
Summary: No secrets are safe from Rose
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I think he did it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @lady_of_haven for the beta.
> 
> This is not a happy ending. Things do not end well. 
> 
> Please read the tags 
> 
> TW: death 
> 
> This is based on the song No Body No Crime by Taylor Swift

“Are you sure that it’s not for your birthday or a surprise?” Rose asked when Rey showed her the mysterious charges from her joint account with Ben. Late night charges from Bloomingdale’s. 

“I’m sure. He’s never gone there for me.” She said indignantly slurping down the last of her margarita on their weekly Taco Tuesday. Rey was a nurse and enjoyed the chance to unwind once a week. Rose was a teacher and needed the evening out, taking a break from grading and planning assignments. Their husbands worked in finance. 

The local On The Border wasn’t the best, but the $2 tacos and half price house margaritas kept them coming back week after week. Sometimes Finn joined them but it was almost always the two of them. 

“He keeps coming home late.”

“Maybe it’s work” Rose said, frowning. “Armie’s been home late all week with the project Snoke has them working on.”

“Really?” Rey scoffed. “Armie’s out until 2 AM?”

Rose didn’t believe that Ben could cheat on Rey. They were high school sweethearts, marrying after they both finished college. Ben and Rey had the relationship she had always envied. She met Armie at one of their cookouts and they hit it off. The four had gone on multiple trips together and double dates. Ben had always doted on Rey, treated her like a queen. She always told Armie that he should be more like Ben. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn’t. 

“Maybe he just needs to unwind, I know Snoke has been pushing them hard. This client is big.”

“No, something isn’t right. I know he’s not going to the gym because his gym bag has been in my car for weeks.” 

Rey looked exhausted the next week when they met up for tacos and magaritas.   
“He’s cheating.” She deadpanned as soon as they sat down. “I found all of it.”

Rey told her about the horrible week she had. She would wait until Ben fell asleep and went through his office and phone. She found receipts to hotels, a credit card to a “Kylo Ren.” She took pictures. 

She went through all the charges on their bank account, noticed that he had started squirrelling money away. A large amount of his paycheck would disappear, into an account he named “Vacation Fund.” A password protected account that she couldn’t access. 

“Are you sure?” Rose asked, she was still skeptical. “Maybe he’s planning to take you to Europe, like you’ve always wanted.”

“Since when does he have the time for Europe? If Armitage can’t take you on that Alaskan Cruise you’ve been after him about, do you think Ben can take the time off to take me to Europe?” Rey asked, getting angry.

“Maybe you should talk to him about it,” Rose said, trying to reassure her best friend. “Maybe there’s a simple explanation and you’re just too in your head about him cheating.”

“I’m going to divorce him.” She announced. 

Rose looked at her in shock. A divorce would be a huge scandal. Ben’s mother was a Senator, gearing up to run for president in 2024. His father was a celebrated Army general. He came from political royalty. A divorce and an infidelity scandal would ruin Senator Organa-Solo’s chance of becoming the first female president; it would end all of her future political ambitions. She’d probably do anything to hide it. 

“Maybe you should share what you have with someone in case something happens,” Rose suggested. Rey nodded.

“I’ll take it to my mom. She’ll know what to do.”

Rey and Rose hugged goodbye. 

Rose kept meaning to text Rey throughout the week. She had gotten so busy finishing up the semester for her tenth graders. Every time she thought about Rey, something else would come up. 

At the next Taco Tuesday, Rey didn’t show up. Rose texted her after waiting 30 minutes and her text was kept on read all evening.   
On Thursday, a plainclothes detective showed up, asking to speak with her. She let him in, took him into the living room where Armitage was watching the evening news.   
“Good evening, I’m Detective Dameron. I came to ask Mrs. Hux some questions about Rey Solo.” Armitage nodded at him and Detective Dameron sat down in one of the armchairs. He took out his notebook and a pen.  
“Is it ok if I ask you two some questions regarding Rey Solo?” He asked. “Her husband declared her missing three days ago and we’ve talked to everyone at the hospital on her shift.”  
Rose nodded and gripped Armitage’s hand. 

“Did you know if Rey Solo had any plans after your dinner last week?” Detective Dameron asked, hand poised to write information down in his notebook.  
“No, she never stays out late since she works first shift.”  
“Are you sure-“ Detective Dameron began before Rose interrupted, gripping her husband’s hand even harder. She knew that something had happened to Rey.   
“We go out every week, she always has the same schedule.”   
“Are you sure?” He asked again, hoping to prompt her. “Her husband stated that he waited up all night. He said that the two of you went to the On The Border every Tuesday at 5:30.”

He killed her. Rose realized. Rey must have confronted Ben after their dinner that night. He killed her so that there wouldn’t be a scandal. Ben knew that he would not be implicated in the crime, he loved his wife. Plus, he had every privilege that he could dream of. No one would arrest him, the scion of the Organa-Solos. 

“Rey would have told me if she had plans. She was going to visit her mother the next day, they were very close.” Rose said. She was trying not to cry, knowing what had happened to her best friend.  
Armitage sensed that Rose was upset and stated, “I think that it’s time for you to go. I think that she’s answered enough without a lawyer present.”  
Detective Dameron closed his notebook and got up to leave.  
“Please let us know if you have any more information. Mr. Solo is devastated about the loss of his wife.” He said as he walked towards the door.

Once the door had shut, Rose collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Armitage tried to comfort her, but she couldn’t stop.   
No one would believe her. She would have to take the secret to her grave…or maybe his.

Rose drove by Ben’s house a week later . He had a brand new Tesla Model X in the driveway. There was another new car in the driveway, too. He had moved the other woman in, probably the day after he murdered Rey.

Weeks passed and the search for Rey continued on. Rose knew that she needed to bide her time. Senator Organa was able to use the public’s sympathy of her missing daughter in law to run. Ben had been investigated by the police and was declared innocent. 

Rose knew that she would have to wait, maybe even years before she could make her move. She knew he did it. She had seen the evidence of his infidelity. 

Seven years later, Ben married his mistress, Bazine. He didn’t even go to the memorial for Rey. 

Rose knew that it was time to make her move. No one would suspect her, Rey had been forgotten by almost everyone except for her, Finn, and Rey’s mom.

Armie had taken her fishing on a lake near their home and wanted her to get her license so she could join him. She hated spending the day out on the boat, but she loved him.  
He and Ben and become distanced and he left Snoke’s firm. He had enjoyed the slower pace in life, fishing with his wife, going for hikes. He made sure that Rose knew how to operate the boat if she wanted to go without him. 

Rose began cleaning houses in addition to teaching. She told Armie that she needed to be kept busy. She cleaned during the summer and long school holidays. She made sure that she never was the one who cleaned Ben’s house. His wife didn’t need to know what she looked like. 

Rose grunted as she heaved the trashbag covered body over the side of their little boat. Ben had been a tall man and she and Finn had had trouble getting him into the trunk of her car and then down to the dock. The rocks they included made him even heavier. 

Rose cleaned out her car with chemicals, making sure that no trace of Ben was left behind. She finally cleaned Ben’s house. She made sure that Bazine would find everythiing nice and clean, no trace that anyone had ever been there. 

They had given Maz, Rey’s mom, their phones for the evening. Who had wanted to help. Who wanted to make sure that her daughter received justice. They had a lovely evening at On The Border, enjoying fajitas and margaritas. They stayed until closing. There were even pictures on social media. 

A week later, Bazine was in the news. Being led screaming and crying from Ben’s house. She did it the police said. She took out a two million dollar life insurance policy on her husband and killed him. Bazine screamed that it wasn’t her, she could never kill him or anyone. 

Rose kept her face neutral as she and her husband watched the news. She did it and no one would ever know.


End file.
